


Yours

by figbash



Series: Nagron [31]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Realistic, Stolen Moments, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustrated scene from my fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640755">Inveniet Quod Quisque Velit.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's something so awesome about Agron leaning down really close to him, both dominant and tender. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Nasir _just letting Agron do what he wants._
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh. **So hot.**
> 
>  
> 
> *dies*
> 
>  
> 
>  x_x
> 
>  


End file.
